1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a teaching air for alpine (downhill) skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various frames or harness arrangements have been used to teach skiing in the past. The prior art contemplates the instructor and student facing downhill. The U.S. Patent documents in the prior art are:
______________________________________ Document Number Date Name Class Subclass ______________________________________ 3,014,284 12/1961 Hall 434 253 4,214,382 7/1980 Matsutani 434 247 5,120,227 6/1992 Born 434 253 5,074,795 12/1991 Clark 434 253 ______________________________________ Foreign Patent Documents: Document Number Date Country Name Class Subclass ______________________________________ 0,646,335 11/1984 Switzerland Groux 482 71 4,120,813 6/1992 Germany Gerndt 482 71 ______________________________________